onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sodom
| jname = ソドムとゴモラ | rname = Sodomu to Gomora | ename = Sodomu and Gomora (VIZ), Sodom and Gomorrah (FUNimation) | first = Chapter 366; Episode 256 | affiliation = Franky Family | occupation = Transportation | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara and Kenta Miyake | Funi eva = Kyle Phillips and Tyler Walker | birth = August 6th }} Sodom and Gomorrah are the two gigantic King Bulls (sea horses in the most literal sense) owned by the Franky Family. Appearance As King Bulls, both of them are much larger versions of the normal Yagara Bulls in Water 7: aquatic horses with fins in place of legs, while both wear odd sunglasses that most of the other Franky Family members wear. Gomorrah is pink with dark red stripes and a green mane and fins. He wears his sunglasses on his forehead. Sodom is yellow with an orange mane and fins. He wears his sunglasses over his eyes. Personality Sodom and Gomorrah are both very courageous. They both carried the Franky Family and the Straw Hat Pirates all the way through Enies Lobby until they collapsed because of the attacks they encountered. They are very loyal to the Franky Family due to having been freed from the belly of a Sea King thanks to them. Relationships Franky Family Sodom and Gomorrah were spared by the Franky Family, since they were too full to eat the young Yagara Bulls. The Franky Family raised the two to be large King Bulls. During the Enies Lobby attack, Franky and the Franky Family fought alongside Sodom and Gomorrah, showing a true bond between them. Abilities and Powers The pair have enough strength to haul small buildings, and are shown capable of tackling the giants Oimo and Kashi. Also, Kokoro mentions the pair are the highest grade of King Bulls. As indicated by the fact they were found inside a Sea King, while they have the ability to strike giants, they do not have the power to tackle these predators. History Past According to Chopper's translations, they were found by the Franky Family in the stomach of a Sea King they were eating. Fortunately, they were too full to eat the sea bulls too. So Sodom and Gomorrah swore loyalty to Franky forever since he saved them from the Sea King.One Piece manga - Chapter 383, the King Bulls' past, translated by Chopper. Enies Lobby After Luffy gave the Franky Family permission to accompany the Straw Hats to save Franky (who had been taken to Enies Lobby along with Robin), they immediately got Sodom and Gomorrah tied to a boat shaped like a House and then attached it to the Rocket Man, after which Sodom and Gomorrah kept swimming while the Rocket Man charged straight ahead until Yokozuna (testing his strength) caused the train to go off course while also causing the Franky Family to become separated from them. Before they rejoined the Rocket Man, they found one of the Puffing Tom's cars drifting through towards them where Usopp (as his alter-ego Sogeking) and Sanji were after they were separated from the Sea Train. Upon reaching Enies Lobby, the majority of the Franky Family charges in while the Galley-La foremen Paulie, Peeply Lulu, and Tilestone and Zanbai, Kiwi, and Mozu mount Sodom and Gomorrah on treads. They arrive after Oimo and Kashi have taken down the remainder of the Franky Family, the Galley-La foremen riding Sodom and Zambai, Mozu, and Kiwi riding Gomorrah. They prove invaluable in defeating the two giants and forcing open the island's main gate, the rest of the Franky Family mounting Gomorrah as they charge in. Once the Straw Hats make it in, Paulie helps them onto Sodom (except Sogeking) before he and the other foremen dismount to deal with the Houbantai. After this, Sodom and Gomorrah help the Straw Hats and the Franky Family advance more into Enies Lobby, the agents and marines proving useless against the mass of the King Bulls. Unfortunately, Sodom is felled by a mortar shell (but tearfully begs the others, through Chopper's interpretation, to go on without him),One Piece manga - Chapter 383, Sodom falls. and Gomorrah is taken down soon afterward by cannon fire. However Gomorrah, fueled by memories of Franky taking him and Sodom in and looking out for the two, manages to summon up his last ounce of strength. Gomorrah recklessly began to hit a building and had claimed to be blind due to damaging his retina in the battle, as Chopper told the crew through his translation. Regardless, he charges through the field and crashes through the Enies Lobby courthouse's courtyard before finally passing out from the pain, though he smiles at having completed his task.One Piece manga - Chapter 385, Gomorrah carries on and finally breaks through in one last effort. Later, during the island's evacuation due to Spandam's initiation of the Buster Call, the two were scooped up by Oimo and Kashi, who carried them, the Galley-La foremen, and the Franky Family in their rush to escape. Though they were ambushed by the Marines at the island's front gate, they managed to survive the assault by hanging off of the island with Paulie's ropes. Shortly after Luffy defeats Rob Lucci, they are loaded onto the Puffing Tom and brought back to Water 7. Aftermath Two days after the destruction of Enies Lobby, both were back on their "feet" and well enough to join the Straw Hat Pirates' victory party. Gomorrah was able to regain his eyesight through Chopper's treatment. Trivia * Their names are the same as the two cities Sodom and Gomorrah, which were famously corrupt. Both cities were destroyed by God in the Bible. ** Also through the Bible, it is stated that the men of Sodom and Gomorrah were to be given punishment by angels. The punishment that was received was none other than the loss of vision (becoming blind) just as Gomorrah, the king bull, had become. * In the Japanese version, Gomorrah's name is pronounced with the emphasis on the first syllable, while in the FUNimation dub, it is pronounced with the emphasis on the second syllable. The latter is the pronunciation of the aforementioned biblical city. References Site Navigation it:Sodoma e Gomorra Category:Male Category:Franky Family Category:Pets Category:Water 7 Characters Category:Multiple Characters Articles